A Brother Endangered
by Orange Dash
Summary: The youngest brother is found in danger in the sewers. His bros weren't there to help and protect him when this tragedy first happened. Mikey's brothers are now concerned about his condition. What exactly happened to him? And will he get hurt again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's another story that I just thought use my imagination. Anyway, have fun with this new story! This is Tmnt 2012 version...**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

"Uggh!" I rolled off my bed. "My boredom is becoming a serious medical condition." I got off my bed and trailed out of my room. Donnie was busy in his lab, Raph was punching his bag... again and Leo was watching Space Heroes. "I'm going to go skating in the sewers," I nabbed my board.

"You have your t-phone with you?" Leo turns his head away from the TV.

"Nah, I don't need it. I'm just gong to skate, besides, I'll be in the sewers!" I grin my famous smile turning my shell.

"Okay, be careful."

"You say that every time Leo," I rolled my eyes and exited the lair. "Chill lax dude!"

 **Leo's POV:**

"Why do I have this terrible feeling?"

"I don't know," Raph shrugs while punching his bag. "Maybe cause you overreact too much. Especially your mother hen ness."

"I am not a mother hen!" I glared at Raph.

"Sure Leo," Raph smirked.

"Whatever," I turned back to my favorite show.

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

"WHOOHOO! BOOYAKASHA!" I screamed as I skated around the tunnel's curve. Skating in the sewers is awesome!

* * *

 **Leo's POV:**

My eyes were glued to my favorite show.

"We need backup," Captain Ryan looks behind him. "You four!" He pointed to four men, but one was the shortest and the youngest.

"Captain! Alien monsters!" The other guys screams. Ryan slaps his face. "Thanks Captain."

"Go everyone!" There was a scene of battle and then all the aliens retreated. "Good job backup," Ryan turns to the four. They're all cheering and making remarks, when suddenly the youngest guy turns away.

"What was that?" He peeks behind a rock and suddenly one of those alien monsters ate him. My eyes just widen at the TV screen.

"What happened Captain!?" One man cried seeing the monster there and an arm.

"Looks like the youngest got eaten b..." I immediately shut the TV off. I had this weird feeling in my gut and this show wasn't helping.

"That gave me the creeps," Raph mutters. I realized that he was sitting next to me on the couch.

"The TV is all yours Raph," I throw the remote at him.

"Yusss! Finally!"

"I'm going to go meditate," I walked towards the dojo. "I need to clear my head." He wanted this horrible feeling in his gut to go away... would it?

* * *

 **Oooh something here? Is something bad going to happen? Well, the chapters will be coming! Please review for this new story... Don't worry the next chapters will be even better than this.. :) Something is coming!**


	2. Chapter 2: Something?

**Here's what you've been waiting for! Next chapter up! Prepare to be chilled up!**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

I just kept randomly skating until I realized that I was going a little too far. Never have I really skated way down this far. I didn't see the giant rock until my skateboard was aiming at it.

"Oh no!" My eyes widened and sure enough I felt the impact and I went flying off my board and I shut my eyes. I crashed through something. "Ow," I rubbed my head when I landed upon the solid ground. Opening my eyes, I looked around. What the? Where the heck was I? This part of the sewers was unfamiliar and it felt a little dark. The air smelled of rotten flesh and blood. There was something sticky at my feet and I glanced down to see a puddle of blood. It wasn't mine, my foot wasn't bleeding and there was pink flesh mixed with the blood. "Ewww!" I jumped away and wiped my foot. I had no idea where I was now. Besides, my skateboard was gone, no where to be found.

I saw two passages, one being a tunnel and a crack in the wall in front of me. There were boxes littered around the cracked crevice. "Let's hope this is the right way," I crept into the crack. There were boxes everywhere and I continued on. It was getting slightly darker and I came to a giant storm drain. It also seemed like someone was here, for there was a cardboard stash near the pool of sewer water. The stash was sort of shaped like a bed. Must less someone slept on it anyway.

There is a gurgling sound and I walked to the pool of water. Something was bubbling... What was that? Something white and cracked popped up, it was a bone of some animal. "Oh...okay, that is creepy," I take one step back. Then, I see a slice of pizza floating in the water. "AWW YEAH!" I tried to reach for it to only slip and fall into the water. "Aw snap!" The pizza was starting to sink, it must have a lot of toppings on it. "Don't go pizza!" I dived under the water and swam towards the sinking pizza. The water swirls around me and I saw a shadow of something swim past me. Stopping, I looked around in the dark water. What was that!? My ninja instincts were telling me that it was something not good. Definitely not good. I had to get out of here! A shadow moves beside the pizza laying on the bottom of the water. It was something huge, even bigger than Leatherhead. It looked sort of whiteish and scaly. Feeling fear, I swam towards the surface.

 **Donnie's POV:**

For some reason just couldn't work in my lab. Something was constantly bugging me. I dismissed myself and joined Leo in the dojo.

"You want to meditate with me?" Leo looks confused. "Don't you have more retromutagen to make?"

"I can't work," I confessed. "Something is just nagging me at the back of my head. May I join you?"

"Sure," Leo sighs.

"Thanks Leo."

"No problem Donnie."

"Hey Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have this weird feeling that something is going to happen?" Leo looked at me with surprise.

"Yeah? Are you feeling the same thing?"

"Yeah Leo, I have one question."

"Ask me anything," Leo replied.

"Where is Mikey anyway?"

"He went skating in the sewers why?"

"Oh, just no reason, never mind," I glance away.

"Okay, if you say so..." Leo closes his eyes and meditates and I sighed doing the same.

* * *

 **Hmm.. I wonder what Mikey saw... Don't worry! You will find out soon enough in the next chapter to come! So prepare yourselves everybody! That dramatic part will be coming! I must give my appreciation to those reviews. So wonderful! Continue to review and comment! It's part of my life!**


	3. Chapter 3: Danger

That thing was swimming after me and I tried to stroke as fast as I could. Diving out of the water, I looked back to see that the creature didn't follow me out of the water.

"Whew, what a relief," I wiped my forehead in my sitting position and brought my knees closer to my body.

Well... I was totally wrong.

Something leaps out of the water and there's a giant splash. Sprawling backwards I shrieked. The form landed and the water all fell down, so I could totally see what it was. Some, croc, way bigger than Leatherhead. It was scaly white with some gray patches, it's body, claws, snout, and jaw were enormous. It had black eyes with white sharp pupils like a cat's Wait, it wasn't just any crocodile. It was a mutant albino croc. Leatherhead sure was no monster, but this croc was. It was written all its features and in its eyes. It was probably more croc than humanish, I could tell in its eyes... animal eyes. The croc growls and I see its deadly blade sharp teeth. I shrieked and ran through the crack that I came into. The croc's giant claws are loud, they are scraping against the boxes and I glance behind me to see it squeeze itself through the crack. I scream running down the tunnel for my life with the giant croc hot on my heels. Seeing my skateboard, I picked it up and hit it onto the croc's snout. The croc growls and swipes its claw and my skateboard is slashed and broken in half.

 _Its claws must be so powerful!_

Abandoning my board I dodged a swipe of the monster croc's claw and pulled out one of my chucks. Dodging the attacks I finally unleashed my kusarigama chain and it wrapped around the croc.

"There you're all bound," I smirked. Those eyes are staring intensely at me and it made me shiver. Surprising me, the croc broke free with so much force, the chains all snapped, my chuck was discarded to pieces and the remnants of the chain link lay scattered aboard the floor.

"Aw snap!"

 _I needed to escape! I needed to get away!_

I turn again and the croc is chasing me like I'm the prey.

* * *

 **Raph's POV:**

Watching a boxing show didn't seem to appeal to me. Usually I'd be crazy, but I was downright down.

"Arg," I turned the TV off. "Why am I not enjoying the show that I always enjoy?" I stomped towards the dojo to see Don and Leo. I growl frustrated and punched the wall, shocking both Leo and Donnie.

"What the heck Raph!? We're trying to meditate!"

"I feel out of mind right now Leo!" I growl.

"Meditating isn't working," Donnie rubbed his temple.

"Why are we all on edge here?" I say gruffly.

"Is it cause Mikey is out there alone?" Donnie suggested.

"Yeah cause..." I clench my fist and stared at my hand. "I have this urge to protect Mikey all the sudden. Why is it driving me nuts!?" I punched the wall again, harder this time.

"You are going to break your hand if you keep doing that Raph," Donnie scoffed.

"Like I care? This feeling is getting stronger!"

"Maybe we should all wait for a few minutes and if it doesn't go away..." Donnie trailed.

"Then we'll do something about it," Leo confirmed.

* * *

 **No! Mikey is in danger! Why aren't his bros going to save him immediately!? Well, next chapter soon! Reviews and comments please! Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Pain

**So many of you have been waiting, sorry to keep you waiting, but here's your wish! WARNING: This whole chapter contains blood and injury... Just saying...**

* * *

I kept screaming and running for my life I didn't know where I was going.

"Ah!" I monster croc's giant long tail lashed at me and I slammed roughly into the hard wet wall. My body slumped onto the ground, my shell against the wall. Looking up, I see the croc stalking towards me slowly. I stood up only to have the giant croc's claw slash across my shin.

"Ah!" I screamed and used my last chucks to stab the convertible blade into the croc's neck. Pulling the blade out I saw that the monster didn't even flinch. Though the neck was bleeding profoundly. The croc only stared at me with ravenously hungry eyes. Next thing it does is its tail lashes out like a whip. My chucks went sprawling away.

"No!" I dived after them only to have the croc pounce at me. I rolled in a flip to dodge it. The giant body falls onto my chucks and I hear a crunching sound. The body lifted and I saw my chucks crushed and shattered. Both of my weapons were broken and laid to remnants.

I couldn't fight back! What could I do!? I needed my t-phone, but I didn't have it. I really needed my bros!

The pain in my shin wasn't helping either...

 _Run!_ My mind screamed, there was no place to hide. I did so, running the fastest I've ever ran. That didn't stop this croc, it had super profound strength. I feel the croc's jaw clamp tightly on my leg. I screamed and my plastron slammed onto the ground. The croc shakes its head like a dog and I'm the toy, or the prey. With one giant toss I'm thrown down the tunnel. My leg was burning with pain and I couldn't move or feel it. Looking down, I see it bloodied, my skin was torn and teared, I could see the teared flesh. I'm shaking and gasping in terror and fear.

 _So this is what an animal prey feels like?_

The croc runs at me and I just kept screaming. I couldn't fight, I couldn't move my leg, I was wounded.

Drool is dripping onto my face and plastron. I tried to move, but the croc presses its back hind foot and claw onto my wounded leg. I screamed in the pain that it caused. It was holding me down, like a cat's paw would hold the mouse's tail to keep it in place.

The giant jaw snaps onto my arm. There is a sickening and crunching sound.

Yupp, it just snapped my bone. The croc's left claw is digging into my right shoulder.

I screamed as the claws go deeper and I looked at my shoulder to see that the claws went totally through my arms.

 _Great... a wounded leg torn almost to shreds, my left arm broken and my right shoulder bleeding with pain._

I spit into the croc's face and it growls deeply and loudly.

 _Woah! Bad move!_

It seemed to anger this monster croc. The giant blade teeth sink into my neck.

 _Yupp... I was dead..._

When the teeth let go, I realized that was still alive, my head is still here. Looking at my neck I see blood leaking out, and I mean... lots...

 _Woah, it just tore my artery? I remember Donnie telling me about arteries. This was bad! So bad! Where were my bros!? I'm gonna die!_

I couldn't do anything but to lay here helplessly. My mind being fuzzy and the splatter of blood all around me.

 _My bros!_ I screamed helplessly in my mind, trying to connect with them somehow.

 _LEO! DONNIE! RAPH!_

My body hurt all over, pain drumming loudly. My plastron was even bleeding for the croc's jaw snapped onto my shell. Trying to crack me like a nut. It seemed to work a little bit, for I felt the blade sharp teeth embed into my plastron.

 _My brothers! I needed my bros! I'm going to die! LEO! DONNIE! RAPH!_

* * *

 **OH NO! Mikey is hurt! Poor Mikey... He needs his brothers! Where are they!? Well, next chapter will have answers! Thanks a ton for the reviews I love reading them! Biyah!**


	5. Chapter 5: Search

**Leo's POV:**

That feeling suddenly exploded and I jerked out of my trance. Donnie yelped loudly and Raph screamed grabbing both sides of his head.

 _LEO! DONNIE! RAPH!_

I looked at Donnie and Raph with shock.

"Was that... Mikey?" Raph's eyes widen in fear.

"That's it!" I stand up. "We need to see Mikey right now!"

"Let's go!" We all ran out of the dojo and fetched our weapons.

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

Suddenly, there is a sound of drilling and the croc lets go of me and looks down the tunnel. It was probably a construction worker drilling into the cement with those loud drills that would make the sewers shake like an earthquake. It seemed to frighten the croc, for it ran off and disappeared.

 _Whew good lovely grief_

But, I was laying here, bleeding to my death and my bros didn't even rescue me. They probably wouldn't find me now. I was in some unfamiliar part of the sewers where we've never gone before.

* * *

 **Raph's POV:**

My heart was pounding so hard. Me, Leo, and Donnie ran through the sewers like mad.

 **Leo's POV:**

Dread was drilling up my body and I felt my heart pace and race.

"Leo!" I stopped and looked at Donnie. He held up a broken skateboard.

"Is that Mikey's skateboard?" My pulse quickened.

"Yes, I wonder where he is," Donnie looks around.

"Look!" Raph pointed far down the tunnel. We followed Raph to whatever he saw.

 **Raph's POV:**

 _No!_ I gasped and dropped to my knees holding the remains of Mikey's chuck, Donnie and Leo froze behind me.

"No that can't be," Donnie shook his head. "He has to be here somewhere."

"Let's hope that he's in less worse condition than that chuck," Leo chuckled nervously.

"There's his other chuck!" Donnie points ahead.

"Oh no," I run up to it seeing it also smashed and broken to pieces. Not only that, there was a few blood splotches on the ground around here. "No," I stared at the blood.

"Don, is that Mikey's blood?" Leo turns to Donnie.

"Looks definitely like his blood," Donnie frowns.

"There's a trail of blood," Leo states. My heart drops out of my plastron and I saw Leo's face form into fear. Oh no... fear of Mikey being hurt. He couldn't be!

Growling I clenched my fist. Whoever did this to Mikey, I would so kill them! No second thoughts or second chances, honor didn't matter to me. I would kill them! I would kill who did this to him! On second thought...

 _What if Mikey actually hurt himself and it was an accident?_

"This looks like no accident," Donnie seemed psychic or something. "His skateboard was slashed and his chucks wouldn't break if he dropped them, something had smashed them to pieces, or someone," Donnie looked like he was trying to not go into his nerdy rage. "And he must have been running from something if there is a trail of blood."

"Then let's go find him!" I growl.

"Wait!" Donnie taps his chin. "What if he was kidnapped?"

"No," Leo looked ahead. " That doesn't feel right to me, I still feel him down here, but I'm feeling dread and fear."

"Then let's hurry!" Donnie sprints forward. Me and Leo followed suit, but soon Leo was running ahead and in front of us.

* * *

 **Mikey's bros are searching for him, will they find him in time? Next time people! Gotta wait! Thanks a lot!**


	6. Chapter 6: Found

**Hey guys! Thanks for all those comments and reviews! The next chapter is up!**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

 _This is it... I'm going to die._

I let tears pour down my cheeks.

* * *

 **Leo's POV:**

We were in unfamiliar areas of the sewers. I didn't care though, my top priority was finding Mikey. The further we got, the more blood was splattered upon the wet slick ground. I finally see form laying upon the ground. Blood was all over the place, on the wall, on the ground. I knew who that was...

"MIKEY!" I screamed sprinting towards the bloodied body.

 _Oh please! Don't let him be dead! He can't be dead!_

I knelt down and had both arms on each of his sides. I swear my heart had exploded. Donnie and Raph were on his other side. "Mikey?" I leaned my head down closer. There had to be some sign of life. My heart swelled with joy when Mikey coughed. Though it only lasted two seconds, for his eyes didn't open and he coughed out blood. I had tears falling down my own cheeks.

"Le...Le...Leo?" His voice was so hurt and cracked. He had tears pooling down like a waterfall. His eyes were shut in obvious pain.

"Mikey what happened?" He made no reply or any recognition of hearing me. "Mikey?" I shake his arm trying to get him to respond. His eyes open and I saw those dull glazed eyes filled with pain. I then noticed all his injuries. "What happened?" I repeated.

"Al...bino...croc..." His eyes then close and his body goes still. His plastron starts to bleed even more.

"Mikey!" We all leap into action. I felt for a pulse to find it weakly beating. "His pulse is failing!"

"Hurry!" Donnie yells. "He's bleeding to death!" Me and Raph both pick him up and run as fast as we could. I didn't care if my hands, arms and plastron were stained with blood. Though, it made dread and terror drill up my bones. Donnie was running with us and pressing his purple bandana hard on Mikey's neck. Mikey's neck kept bleeding profoundly, and his plastron. The artery in his neck was torn.

 _We needed to hurry! We had to get Mikey back!_

* * *

 **Can Mikey's bro save him? I hope they do... Sorry if this chapter is too short... oh well! Biyah everybody! Keep up those reviews and comments!**


	7. Chapter 7: Heart of the Family

**Warning! You might cry in this chapter... Just go on!**

* * *

 **Leo's POV:**

We were so freaking out when we got Mikey back. Mikey was placed on a cot in Don's lab and Donnie was hooking him up the ventilator, machines, and ivs. Donnie turned around to grab some bandages from a desk and I helped him.

"Don!" Raph screamed in terror.

 **Don's POV:**

I snapped my head around so fast I could've broken my neck.

"He ain't breathing!" Suddenly the heart monitor goes flat with a loud beeeeeeep noise.

"No!" I drop the bandages I held. Raph just gapes there in shock and Leo didn't move. "No! Mikey! No!" I force my trembling body to the cot performing CPR. I pushed against the center of his plastron and breathed into his mouth. I tried six times, still no change, no pulse. "NO! MIKEY!" I wailed, tears pooling down my face. I fell to the cot, wailing loudly.

 **Raph's POV:**

I could see Don breaking down and Leo in shock, his face so pale like a ghost. "No!" I cried out trying to fight against the hot tears, but they kept coming. "No, no, NO!" I screamed. "Don't you die Mikey! Breathe! Breathe! Don't give up! Don't die on us!"

"Raph," Leo put a hand on my shoulder despite his trembling pale face. "We have to face it Raph."

"NO!" I shoved Leo away. "I ain't givin' up! MIKEY!" I screamed with fury, fear and dread. Lifting up my fist I pounded it onto Mikey's plastron.

"RAPH!" Donnie screamed through his tears.

"NO! Mikey come back to us!" I kept screaming with pouring hot tears. "MICHELANGELO!" I slammed my fist down so hard I felt a crunching beneath my hand. As on cue, Mikey's body jerked and the loud beeeeep droned out into beep... beep... beep...

"Oh Mikey!" Donnie was crying in relief. My hand trembled on my baby brother's plastron, I still didn't move it.

"Michelangelo?" I turned my head to see Master Splinter who stood in the doorway. I wonder if he saw everything.

Suddenly, Leo just collapsed onto the floor.

"Leo!" Donnie ran forward to help him.

"No, go help Mikey he's still bleeding," Leo steadied himself using the cot to stand up. Donnie wasn't buying it but Leo gave him the serious look and Don immediately wrapped up Mikey's worst injuries.

"You okay bro?" I glanced at Leo.

"Yeah, just went into shock," Leo shuddered and his pale face looked down at Mikey.

"I think we all did," I muttered quietly.

"There, he's stable for now," Don sighs and collapsed against the side of the cot. "He's still alive."

"Yeah, I can't believe how lost we would be if he died," I said.

"He's the heart of the family," Leo smiles weakly.

"Yeah, our baby bro," I gently squeezed Mikey's hand without hurting him.

* * *

 **Dude, I cried in this chapter... so sad. But Mikey is okay! Gotta know that! He's truly the heart of the family! Now, I must get the next chapter going! Thanks for those wonderful reviews! Thanks a lot!**


	8. Chapter 8: Awakening

**Hey there! I'm back again and I'm so excited! Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

 **Leo's POV:**

It has been two days and Mikey still hasn't woken up. We all never left his side.

"So... he was attacked by an albino croc?" Donnie leans over him checking on his wounds.

"Yeah," I turned to Raph. "Do you think that it could be that same croc that we thought we both saw a year ago?"

"Maybe," Raph says. "It didn't attack you and me Leo."

"That's because we only saw it once. Just the flash of a body that ran past us, we barely saw what it was."

"It would make sense that a mutant albino croc attacked him," Donnie rewraps the bandages that were getting blood soaked. Mikey was still bleeding, but not as much anymore. "It looked like the croc just didn't attack him, it tried to eat him. He's got tares, he could've almost lost his left leg and broken arm. His plastron could've been damaged forever just as his cracked shell," Donnie puts a hand on Mikey's wrapped up shell. "The croc was probably trying to crack his shell open. It's a good thing that he's healing quickly though it would take quite a process. It's a good thing that I filled up the cracks to help them heal or they'd become scars and crack off permanently like Raph's crack on his plastron."

"Yeah, don't want that to happen to him," Raph replies.

"He should wake up anytime guys," Donnie settles himself in his lab chair.

"Yeah! Cause I hate waitin'!" Raph clenched his fist.

"Be patient Ralph, he'll wake up," I glance at Mikey on the cot. He still was hooked up to the heart monitor, but he didn't need a ventilator to help him breathe. He only now needed a breathing mask. I sighed in relief as I saw oxygen breathing from Mikey's mouth onto the mask. Mikey's chest slowly rising and falling with each breath.

* * *

 **Raph' POV:**

We still were waiting all day and Mikey still didn't wake up. We all were so exhausted and tired it was taking a role on us. Master Splinter told us to go to bed, but I offered to watch Mikey that night. Sensei seemed hesitant but I promised him that I'll get myself some sleep. I brought a chair up next to the cot and laid my head onto the cot and fell asleep.

* * *

Next morning...

Slowly cracking my eyes open I saw that Mikey still hadn't woken up. I wanted to scream and punch the wall but, me and my other brothers haven't had much needed sleep. Besides, I was too tired to move and I wasn't leaving Mikey. I leaned my head down onto the cot again and held Mikey's hand in my own. I closed my eyes again and gently squeezed my baby bro's hand. Not expecting Mikey to respond I felt his hand twitch. My eyes shoot open and I saw Mikey twitching his fingers.

"Come on bro," I squeezed his hand again. His head moves and he squeezed back. It was very weak but I never felt so glad. I had tears spilling down again. "Mikey?" The head turns slowly to my direction. "Wake up bro, open your eyes." Slowly, his eyes opened a slight crack...

* * *

 **Mikey is starting to wake up! Sorry to end it like that, I wanted it to be a cliff hanger at the end anyway. Thanks so much people! I love your reviews! I really appreciate all those comments! You probably know what is going to happen in the next chapter. Mikey will wake up! Yay! Until next time dudes!**


	9. Chapter 9: Best Bros Ever

**Hiyah everybody! The moment you all have been waiting for! Thanks for those who were patient with me. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Nobody's POV:**

"LEO! DON!" Raph screamed. "Come on Mikey, come on," he gently patted Mikey's cheeks. He only registered Mikey's eyes to open slightly and then close in pain.

"What is it Raph!?" Leo and Donnie panicked running into the room.

"Did he stop breathing? Is he bleeding again? Are his vital signs going up!?" Donnie fumbles wildly through supplies on his desk.

"Woah, Brainaic calm down, he's just starting to wake up," Raph looks down at Mikey.

"Oh," Donnie sighs in relief catching his breath.

"It's okay Donnie," Leo puts a hand on Don's shoulder. "At least you were worried about him."

"I'm always worried about him."

"Guys, he's twitching," Raph says.

"He's not seizing is he?" Leo looked concerned.

"No," Donnie walks up to the cot. "He's just getting his senses back, he should wake up right now."

 **Mikey's POV;**

I could hear voices and everything felt fuzzy. My body felt so numb so I tried twitching my fingers and toes to feeling back. I opened my eyes to be met with bright light. I flinched, shutting my eyes again.

"Dim the lights."

 _Was that Donnie? Am I dreaming?_

"Mikey?"

 _Leo?_

"Open your eyes bro."

 _Raph?_

"Mikey..."

 _I'm trying!_ I force my droopy lids to open and was met with three blurry faces, red, blue, and purple.

"How are you feeling?" Donnie touches my forehead. I blink rapidly to clear my vision.

"Hurt," my body hurt all over.

"That is to be expected of when you get attacked by an albino croc," Leo says.

My heart beats faster and I panicked my dull eyes clouding over.

"Woah!" Donnie pushes me gently back down onto the bed. "Calm down Mikey, you'll tear your stitches out."

"Am I dreaming?" I croaked.

"No, you aren't dreaming Mikey," Leo says.

"But... I thought... I thought I died."

"You're not dead," Raph grunts.

"We saved you Mikey," Donnie rubs my arm. "Feel that? You are alive, look, you're covered with wrapped up injuries." Sure enough, I saw that my whole body was covered in bandages, a splint was on my leg and one on my arm, the one I broke.

"I was so scared," my voice sounded hoarse. "I felt like I was too young to die, and that croc was so scary, it was a true monster than Leatherhead was."

"Don't worry Mikey if I see that croc come for you again I'll beat the shell out of it!" Raph growls.

"Next time Mikey," Leo gave me his serious look.

 _Oh boy... no lecture please!_

"Take your t-phone anywhere you go okay?"

"Sure Leo."

"Besides," Raph folds his arms across his plastron. "We really have to trust our instincts."

"Yes Raph."

"You know, I just had random thought," I get my bros attention. "If I actually died, I'm sure that you guys will go about your normal lives without me." All three faces had darkened. "What?"

"If you died Mikey nothing would be normal," Donnie scowls.

"You're the glue Mikey," Raph says.

"What? The glue?"

"You hold us together Mikey, you may not realize that you do. Ya keep us together with your laughter, jokes, pranks, and your smile of light." I just stared stunned at Raph.

 _Did Raph just really say that?_

"You're the heart of our family," Leo wraps an arm around the crook of the back of my head. "We can't survive without the heart."

"I'm sorry dudes," I look down. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Mikey," Leo lifts my chin. "We're just glad to have you back."

"Yes Mikey," Donnie smiles.

All three suddenly clomp on me. Dude... that really hurt, but I wasn't telling them that. I didn't want to ruin the moment. They were all hugging me.

"We're glad you're back," Donnie nuzzles my arm.

"We love you baby brother," Raph gave me a gentle noogie on my head which made me giggle.

"Yes, we all love you Ototo," Leo kisses my forehead.

Ototo... baby brother in Japanese, it really made me feel safe and content.

"I love you bros," I smile and close my eyes. I was still so exhausted.

"Don't worry Mikey, we'll be here," Donnie rubs my arm that wasn't broken.

"We'll nev'a leave your side," Raph says with such calmness.

"Sleep tight bro," Leo gives me one last hug.

"I love you bros," I mumble. "You're the best bros in the whole world. The best I could ever ask for." Then, I fell to a very content sleep.

* * *

 **AWWWWW! Isn't that so cute? It's so adorable! I love bro fluff! This is my favorite chapter so far! I have to say thanks for everyone's support, it really helped me! Anyway, the next chapter is up to go soon! See ya later for now!**


	10. Chapter 10: Healing and Laughter

**Yay! I'm so glad to be back again! This chapter will be great! Lots of bro fluff! Enjoy the treat! You might even laugh at one scene!**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

The next few days and weeks seemed to be a blur. Donnie would always bring me a tray of food and Raph and Leo would keep me company. Even Master Splinter would sit and talk to me to ease me a bit through the healing process. The cast and splint on my leg and arm were removed. I was finally free to move around and leave the lab. Though Donnie told me to be careful, my neck was still infected.

I can't believe that I managed to live though my artery in my neck was torn. Lucky me I guess...

* * *

It was morning and I walked slowly to the kitchen. Of course, Donnie was getting food with the help of my other bros.

"Hey dudes," I lean against the doorway.

"Mikey!" Donnie rushes forward. "Let me check your neck."

I groaned and rolled my head to the side so Doctor Donnie could inspect my neck.

"Looking good, the infection is starting to fade," Donnie grins. "Come on, we got you some food."

"Thanks," I seated myself on a stool and Raph hands me a bowl of fruit.

"Can't I have pizza?" I whined looking up at Leo.

"This is good for you Mikey," Leo says.

"Besides, there are vitamins in these fruits that'll help you to heal," Donnie pats my head. I obliged and ate the fruit slowly.

"You guys didn't actually cook did you?" I eyed them all.

"No Mikey we did not try to cook," Leo grins a glint in his eyes. "We only got food from the fridge."

"Yeah, cause if I remember correctly the last time we tried to cook breakfast it turned into a disaster," Raph scoffs.

"Yeah, everything was fine when I was trying to make scrambled eggs until Donnie crashed into me," Leo glared at the genius.

"Hey! Raph was the one who squirted orange juice into my eyes instead of the cup that I held out!" Donnie glares at Raph.

"How was I supposed to know that the orange would squeeze juice right into your eyes? I only stood on the counter and squeezed the oranges together using my sais." I couldn't help but to laugh. Donnie face palmed. Sure, I didn't exactly see the disaster take place, but hearing about it I could imagine what happened in my mind.

"That's not how you make orange juice Raph," Donnie's hand slides down his face.

"Yeah Raph," I grin. "You could just squeeze the juice from an orange into a cup or use a blender."

"Well excuse me for wanting to use my sais."

"Good times guys, good times," Leo sighs with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey dudes?" I grin mischievously. "You better not sit on a certain spot on the couch in the living room."

"What?" They gave me priceless looks.

"You'll find out," I grinned like a mad man.

"Oh boy," Donnie sighs. "I have a terrible felling," he rolls his eyes.

"So... who's up for some game time!?" I smirked.

"I think we all are," Leo grins at me.

"Beat you all to the pinball machine!" I rushed out the room.

"Mikey!" Donnie tried to grab me. "Don't hurt yourself!" But, I was already out of the kitchen.

"It's okay Donnie," Leo pats Donnie's left shoulder. "He'll be fine."

"He still has bandages over some of his injuries."

"He's healing Donnie, he's getting better," Raph grins.

"I'm beating your high score Raph!" I called, furiously playing on the pinball machine.

"Oh no you don't!" Raph rushes from the kitchen. I laughed as I actually beat him. Donnie and Leo were just shaking their heads with glints in their eyes. "In your face!" I victory danced.

"So that's how you want to play it huh? Come here!" Raph lunges at me.

"No! I'm wounded!" I shrieked diving for the couch. Raph grabs me and I shrieked louder. "Don't hit me!" I shielded my face.

"Of course I won't hurt ya, but I'll do this!" Raph tickles my side and I shriek in laughter.

"Want to watch an afternoon movie marathon?" Donnie turns the TV on.

"Yes! Hahaha Raaaph! Stooop!" I kept squealing loudly. After all, I was the most ticklish. Raph picks me up by the shell and carries me to the couch settling me on his lap.

"There it goes," Donnie inserts a movie in and comes to sit on the couch to the left of me on Raph's lap. Leo sits on on the other side and a farting sound echoes in the room. I couldn't contain my laughter and Raph and Donnie look at Leo with disgust.

"I swear, that wasn't me," Leo's cheeks are tinted pink and he glances down. "MIKEY!" He throws the whoopee cushion covered with a blanket across the room.

"Hahaha!" I laughed against Raph. "I didn't see that one coming Leo!"

"Come here you!" Leo reaches towards me and I cling to Raph. It doesn't work, Leo is stronger and he rips me away from Raph blowing a raspberry to my stomach.

"Hahaha!" I laughed with tears in my eyes. Leo scoops up me and set me in his lap with his arms around me. We all watched the movie together and every once in awhile I would notice Leo examining my wrapped up bandages. It was nice to be finally healing and just sitting together with my bros. Even Sensei was behind the couch, but I didn't notice.

* * *

 **Awwe! I just almost died with all the cuteness in this chapter! Dude, it was funny too! That part with Leo falling to Mikey's prank, I was totally laughing my head off. Hahaha! Wow, I loved this chapter! Considering I wrote it myself though. Dude, I can't stop grinning or laughing. Next chapter will come soon! Hehehe...**


	11. Chapter 11: Terror

**Hey guys! Back again! Here's another chapter! I'm sure you'll panic at the end of this chapter...**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

Another week had passed and I was all good now. I was able to train and go back on patrol. Though today, I was just petting Ice Cream Kitty in the kitchen. Kitty hissed in her bowl on the counter as if she knew something. Alarms blared loudly from Donnie's lab.

"What was that?" I ran out the kitchen to the lab to find all my bros looking at a screen.

"I just caught Foot bots on my remote camera that I set up in the one of the sewer tunnels," Donnie explains.

"Foot bots in the sewers? Looks like a job to take care of ninjas." I quickly put Ice Cream Kitty back in the fridge and retrieved my chucks.

"Be careful my sons," Sensei says to all of us, but he had a hand on my shoulder. I grinned up at him and he smiled back.

"Let's go ninjas," we all followed Leo through the sewers.

* * *

"They're in tunnel 521," Donnie read his tracker.

"Down here!" About fifteen foot bots came into view.

"Attack! Don't let any of them get away!" Leo kicked one down and the others following suit. One ninja started to run and I chased after it.

"Mikey!" I could hear lots of smashing behind me.

"You are not getting away!" I threw a shuriken and it embedded into the bot's back. It didn't stop, but turned sharply and dive through a crack.

I dived after it and there was just a big room. There was nothing here but water. Water was dripping from the ceiling and down the walls and there were lots of puddles everywhere.

"Mikey!"

"In here!" I called and stabbed the foot bot with my convertible nun-chuck blades. My bros crawled into the room and I leaped away from the foot ninja as I saw Raph's sai soaring and cutting through the foot bot's neck. The body fell to the floor and Raph stabbed the rest of it, little sparks radiating.

"You okay Mikey?" Leo puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I take one step back. "That was the last foot bot right?"

"Yeah," Leo walks up to the smashed robot and Raph kept smashing it.

"Hey!" Donnie walks up to the two. "Maybe I can use some of the robot parts for my inventions," Donnie kneels and moves Raph's hand and sai picking up little pieces. "Woah! Do you know what this is?"

I take a few more steps away from my bros as they were blabbering. This room was huge with nothing really here. I walked to the end of the room and my bros were all the way across the room at the other end. The water was really cool in here and I slid my hand across the wet wall. I take a few more steps to the corner until my foot steps on something warm and sticky.

 _What was that?_

I looked down seeing a puddle of red. My eyes widen and I immediately pulled my foot away. It was blood, sticky blood that wasn't old but just barely fresh. I faced my bros from way across the room debating on whether if I should tell them about this puddle of blood.

I opened my mouth to speak until suddenly I heard a sound. Turning my head sharply I saw a giant black hole in the wall right to the floor.

There is a growling sound and my heart panics.

 _No... that sound... it can't be..._ I suddenly seen sharp white pupils in the darkness of the hole.

 _NO!_

My body freezes in terror and my heart is thumping wildly like I'm having a heart attack...

 _It's that croc!..._

* * *

 **Oh no! That croc is back! Though Mikey is not alone this time, his bros are in the same room, but they are on the other end and they don't notice anything yet... What is going to happen!? Oh no! I'm starting to panic too! Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Last of the Albino Croc

**Okay guys! This chapter has a warning! WARNING: Contains blood, injury and something gross... and also someone dies in this chapter... but don't worry! You'll find out who...**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

I screamed and my bros heads snapped towards me. The long white tail lashes out and I'm flying across the room.

"Mikey!" Leo catches me before my head could smash into the wall.

"Is that?..." I turned my head as I saw my bros shocked expressions. There in the corner, stood that giant white albino croc. It was huge compared to the height of the room, its head was only two feet below the ceiling on its hind legs.

"Don't let me die!" I cling to Leo in terror.

"So... " Raph twirls his sais stepping forward. "You're the croc that almost killed my little brother huh?"

"It can't talk Raph!" I shriek.

"Well, it's payback time!" Raph attacks the croc and it smashes him against the wall. "Ugh..." He slides to the floor like he passed out.

"Raph!" Donnie runs forward lashing out his bo. The croc snaps the staff in half and throws Donnie onto Raph.

"Leo!" I scream in his arms as the croc turns to us. Growling loudly, the croc stalked forward like a cat.

"Mikey! Get out of here!" He shoves towards the crack.

"But Leo..."I protest.

"Just go!"

"Okay," I flinched and dived toward the crack only to have to giant croc smash into the wall and I dodged giant boulders falling from the impact. Looking at the crack, I noticed that it was blocked. We were trapped! "We're trapped Leo!"

I scream as the croc pounces at me, Leo jumps in front and I see the croc slash his arm.

"LEO!" Blood is dripping down his arm.

"Get away from my baby brother!" Leo growls, I noticed that his eyes were white in full ninja mode. I'm shaking in the corner as Leo fights the croc.

I glance up with fear as Leo screams. The croc's tail is smashing him against the wall.

"STOP!" I unleash my kusarigama chain and it wraps around the tail. "Put my brother down!" The tail lets go of Leo and those beady eyes stare at me. The croc growls snapping my chain apart and I fall backwards onto my shell. The giant croc creeps up towards me its tongue licking its teeth. "No, no, no!" I tried to get up and move but the croc lunges at me. I scream in pain as blade sharp teeth sink into the ankle of my right foot. The teeth sink deeper and I kept screaming. I could feel muscles being torn and the sharp teeth touching my bone ready to crack it. It hurt like a broken shell.

"MIKEY!" I could feel my blood pounding and the teeth trying to crunch my bone.

Suddenly, the croc lets go and I see Raph on top of the croc attacking it with blind rage. There were slashes on both Raph's and Leo's arms, but they didn't care. The croc howls as Leo's swords cuts through the skin. Leo and Raph's eyes are white and it's so freaky, but I could feel myself getting dizzy and going into shock as I stared at my foot. Dude, I could even see my bone. I leaned over and threw up and I felt someone grasping my shoulders. That probably was Donnie.

"Don't move okay?" I glance up to my Donnie my eyes filled with tears.

"Will I lose my foot?" It was terrible, there was blood everywhere, my foot looked shredded like it could fall off and I could see the cracked bone.

"I don't know Mikey, I don't know," Donnie frowns sadly looking at my foot. "It's really bad Mikey."

I scream as the croc leaps in the air towards me. Donnie smacks it across the face with his bare hands. It falls to the side, and I could see the croc bleeding heavily. I flinched as Raph stabs it in the head and Leo stabs its chest.

"I'm so killing you for hurting my baby bro!" Raph stabs the croc's snout and neck. It howls bucking and its eyes never leave me. Those eyes only staring hungrily with evil desire at me which is making me shudder.

Suddenly, Leo stabbed its chest and twisted his sword. The croc's eyes are wide and its body goes still. The giant claw then flings out and stabs my thigh and I screamed loudly in pain. The claw is still embedded into my thigh. Leo takes his sword out and the croc gurgles then the eyes turn dull white and cloud over.

 _Did it just die?_ Then I notice a black heart on the tip of Leo's sword. I leaned my head over and hurled again.

"Mikey?" Someone removes the claw from my thigh. I glance up seeing all three of my bros surrounding me. They were all wounded, but I was the worst. I glanced at my foot.

 _What is going to happen to it!? I don't want to lose my foot!_ I feel myself paling.

"Mikey!"

"What's happening to him Donnie!?"

"He's going into shock!... Mikey!?" Someone grasps my chin. I glance up seeing Donnie. "You're going to be okay." I felt myself being lifted. "Careful with his foot Raph."

"We'll have to move the boulders," Leo says.

"The croc... is it gone?" I rasped.

"Yeah Mikey, I took the heart out," Leo sure doesn't have a pleasant face.

"Oh yeah," I blink my eyes. "I saw that," I then close my eyes.

"Mikey!?" I could feel Raph patting my cheeks.

"Raph, careful," Donnie scoulded.

"Thanks for being there bros," I groaned. "I love you dudes."

I sighed feeling myself drifting away.

"MIKEY!?"

* * *

 **Oh my gosh! So dramatic! Just reading all that gave me shudders, with all the blood and even Mikey getting hurt. I hope that he'll be okay, after all, he's already survived before. The croc is finally gone! Next chapter to go soon!**


	13. Chapter 13: Surgery

**Hiyah! Here again! There is a warning for this chapter... WARNING: This chapter contains a surgery scene... read it if you really want to... though it's not too bad...**

* * *

 **Donnie's POV:**

"Donnie! What are we going to do!?" Raph set Mikey down on the cot again. His foot was bloody everywhere, the white sheets were even stained.

"I don't know!" I gasped looking down at the shredded foot. "The only way to save his foot is to do surgery. I'm no surgeon, I'm an engineer and doctor but not a surgeon!"

"You have to Donnie," Leo pats my shoulder.

"How!? I am not a surgeon!"

"You're the only one who knows medical stuff more than Master Splinter does," Leo looks to Master Splinter beside Raph.

"But I'm not advanced with any surgery techniques," I bail.

"Come on Donnie!" Raph grasped Mikey's hand. "You have to do it!"

"I believe in you my son," Master Splinter says. I turned around and shut my eyes tightly.

"I... I can't," I'm shaking.

"Do you want Mikey to lose his foot?" Leo asks.

"N...No..." I feel tears slide down my face.

"Then do it Donnie."

"Okay," I'm shaking and reaching for my surgery medical book. "I'm not advanced in this," I turn around to face my family.

"You can do it my son, I'll help you," Master Splinter says.

"Leo and Raph, you might need to leave when I perform this," I bit my bottom lip of my beak.

"Just do your best Donnie," Leo says.

"Just save him Donnie," Raph squeezes Mikey's hand one last time. "Save our baby bro okay?"

"Okay, I'll try my best," I feel tears slide down my cheeks. Leo and Raph left the lab shutting the giant doors.

"So what do we need to perform?" Master Splinter stands next to me.

"Hold on, let's see," I flip through the pages, trying to find something. "We have to do surgery on his tendons of that shredded foot." I finally found what I needed and read the page. "First we need to inject anesthesia to numb his foot."

"Alright," Master Splinter grabs an injection needle. "Where does it need to be injected?"

"Just do it in the same leg that has his ruptured foot."

"Done," Master Splinter injected the medicine into Mikey's leg.

"Now here's the worst and hard part," I start shaking. "I have to carefully stitch each torn ends of his ruptured muscles and tissues together."

"You can do it my son," Master Splinter puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"But, the tissues and muscles are so small and it's so complicated," I started crying. "I can't do this Sensei."

"My son, listen to me." I look up Master Splinter's face. "If anyone can do this, it's you Donatello."

"Okay, hand me the surgical suture." I put on some medical gloves. Master Splinter hands me the suture and I walked up to Mikey my hand shaking. "Hand me some tweezers and a needle and some thread," I held my hand out. Master Splinter handed me those supplies and I went to work. I carefully stitched two tiny muscles together and inserted the needle and thread. I wipe my sweaty forehead and sighed. "About thirty more tissues and muscles to go," I start shaking again. It was so hard and complicated and I kept sweating like a mile a minute and Sensei seemed to notice for he patted a towel at my sweaty forehead and neck. "Thanks," I kept going. My hand was shaking so badly throughout the whole process, I didn't want to damage anything.

"You're doing great my son," Master Splinter comforted me.

* * *

It took about an hour until I totally stitched every tissue and muscle back together.

"Now, we have to close it up and stitch up his foot," I pull the two skin ends together and stitched them together. My gloves were bloodied and some blood was oozing out of Mikey's foot. "Hand me some antibiotics, a towel and bandages."

"Here," Master Splinter hands me the towel and I pressed it to Mikey's foot to clean up the blood. "Now the antibiotics."

"Here you go." I take them and squeeze the medicine onto Mikey's stitches and wound.

"Finally, the bandages." Master Splinter hands me the last thing and I wrap up Mikey's foot carefully with the bandages. "I did it," I sigh and stepped back.

"Yes, my son, I knew you could do it."

"I really need to sit down, I'm still so shocked and light headed." Master Splinter pulled out a chair and I sat down onto it sighing loudly.

"Do you need a drink of water Donatello?"

"Yes, thank you Sensei," I sigh trying to relax myself. _I did it! I really did it! Nothing went wrong throughout the whole surgery process._

"Do you want your brothers to come in?"

"Yes, they can come in now." Master Splinter opens the lab door and I could hear him talking to Leo and Raph.

"Mikey!" Raph burst into the room and grasped Mikey's hand. "He's okay Donnie right?"

"Yeah," I sigh in relief. "I actually did it. I actually performed surgery."

"I knew that you could do it Donnie," Leo grins and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"Here you go," Master Splinter returns and hands me a glass of water.

"Thanks," I drank it down greedily.

"So, what do we do now?" Raph asks looking at me.

"We wait for the medicine to wear off in Mikey's system and then he'll wake up. Hopefully, I'm sure he will though," I say.

"Yeah, after all, he's already survived before," Leo says.

"We'll just have to wait," I mutter and close in my eyes in exhaustion.

* * *

 **That surgery scene is actually based off a real tendon surgery. Even the medication and all of that stuff. I just randomly looked up surgery stuff and found this. It totally suits what needs to be done for Mikey's ruptured foot. It was kind of creepy looking up surgery stuff... Not really a blast...Nope not at all... Well the next chapter will be up soon! Please review and comment! Thanks a lot everybody. Never lose hope... Stay radically awesome!**


	14. Chapter 14: Pain Meds Make You CRAZY!

**Next chapter up! You might laugh in this chapter cause Mikey will be acting crazy from the pain meds he is on... Go on and see what he does and says... It makes me laugh..Haha, Yupp it's also a little crazy. Have fun!**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

"Mikey?" I groaned opening my eyes. "How do you feel?" Donnie's face appears into my line of sight.

"Hurt," I groaned. "Ugh..." I flinched at the spark of pain.

"I'll get you some pain meds okay?"

"Mikey?" I look up to see Raph. "I'm glad you're awake bro."

"My foot!?" I am suddenly more awake.

"Donnie saved it Mikey," Leo squeezes my shoulder. "He did surgery on your foot."

"Really? Donnie has never done surgery."

"Well, it was a success," Raph grins.

"Here you go Mikey," Donnie hands me two pills and a glass of water. "Swallow these." I obliged and the water felt great on my throat.

"So, the croc is dead..." I look at Leo. "You even use honor Leo, and you just totally killed it."

"Yeah so?"

"Isn't that honor less?" I asked confused. "The Leo I know always has honor and mercy." Leo sighed.

"The thing is Mikey you were endangered. It's either honor and mercy to lose a brother or no honor and mercy to save a brother." Leo suddenly hugs me. " I didn't want to lose you Mikey."

"Thanks Leo," I grin up at him. "You really gave up honor to save me?"

"Mikey that croc didn't even deserve to be treated with honor."

"It didn't? But it was just an animal that was starving."

"Not only that, but it really wanted you Mikey. Even though it's an animal it was evil and it only desired to eat and kill you Mikey. It wanted nothing but you."

"Why me then? I mean you guys are turtles too. Why didn't the croc just go after one of you guys?"

"Well, it kind of already had a taste of you," Donnie rubs his neck.

"Oh yeah," I look down at the bed sheets. "But, what made it want to eat me more than you guys?"

"Maybe, it's just cause how young and innocent you are," Raph shrugs.

"Yeah, I looked up that crocs take the weakest prey to hunt on." Donnie says scientifically. "They have really good sense of smell. They also have a way of studying their prey so they know how to attack it, so it can't defend itself. And..." Raph slapped a hand over Donnie's beak.

"Thanks Raph," I held my thumb out.

"No problem. That's enough Brainiac no more."

"Why not?" Donnie removes Raph hand away from his mouth.

"I don't want to know more about crocs and how they behave or any of that stuff will give us all shudders."

"They won't Raph."

"Oh really? Then why is Mikey looking pale when we mention about crocodiles hunting?"

"Oh right, I'll stop," Donnie sighs.

"So..." I drawled. "How long will I be out of commission D?"

"Like about a week," Donnie replied.

"WHAT!? I can't go on patrol on then!"

"Woah, calm down," Leo pats Mikey's shoulders. "We all won't be going on patrol without you Mikey, we'll wait until you're all better."

"Whew, what a relief," I sigh.

"And your foot shall be back to normal again," Donnie grins. "You can do whatever you always used to do."

"Then I can wiggle stubby again!" I laugh.

"Stubby?" Raph quirks an eye ridge.

"One of my toes!" I grin. "It's on my wounded foot."

"You really named your toes?" Raph scoffed folding his arms.

"Yupp I did!"

"Sometimes Mikey I don't ever think that we're related."

"What? Of course we are!"

"Just kidding bro," Raph rubs my head. "So Donnie, can he like... move?"

"Yeah, but he has to be careful, he cannot use that foot too much. It'll put strain on his muscles and tissues that are trying to heal."

"Can I carry him then?"

"That's fine, but try not to jostle his foot too much.

"No problem," Raph slowly picks me up.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"We're going to play videogames bro, you'll be all bored just laying there on the cot."

"Thanks Raph," I grin.

"Hey, when you're hurt you get all the attention," Leo smirks.

"Lucky me," I giggle.

"Come on, let's all go beat ourselves in a game," Raph says.

"Sure Raph, I'll come too," Leo grins.

"Me too," Donnie smiles. "I also have to keep an eye on Mikey."

"I'll be fine," I quirked.

"Oh I know you little bro," Donnie pecks my cheek. "Besides, we should all spend time together when we have it."

"Yes, that sounds great."

"Come on dudes! Let's go already!" I squeaked.

"Are those pain meds making him anxious?" Leo whispered to Donnie.

"I am not anxious," I pout. "I just want to play already."

"You actually are anxious Mikey," Donnie smirks.

"Come on! I don't want to stay here and have Leo give his talks about honor!"

"What?" Leo says confused. "But we just finished that conversation Mikey."

 **Leo's POV:**

"Don't rub it Leo," Donnie whispers to me. "Those pain meds are starting to take a role on him, it's making him go crazy."

"Sure is," I smirk as Mikey starts cooing in Raph's arms and Raph gives him a weird look. "When will it wear off Don?"

"In about an hour."

"Come on Raphala!" Mikey giggled.

"Don't call me that!" Raph growls. "I ain't a girl!"

"Just go with it Raph," Donnie pats Raph's shoulder. "The pain meds are making him go crazy."

"More crazy than Mikey is already crazy?"

"Yes Raph."

"Well, let's just spend some time with our crazy brother," I smirk.

"Come on dancy rainbow unicorns! We can ride the clouds together and fall through the sky!" Mikey kept giggling as we entered the living room.

"Will he even be able to play videogames while he's acting like this?" Raph sets him on the couch and Mikey lays down batting his eyelashes at us.

"We can try," Donnie shrugs his shoulders. They all were playing mario cart and Mikey still managed to beat us somehow even in his more crazy state.

"Haha! Beat you all little bears! Did you see that? My Mario went kaboom!"

"How can he even still beat us with the state he's in?" Raph grumbled.

"I have no clue," I shake my head.

"It's cause I am sooooo smart!" Mikey grins. "Look! I even have bunny ears! Aww!"

"You really have bunny ears?" I look at Mikey.

"Yesss! And you all are cuties! You all are animalssss!"

"What is Donnie?" I smirk pointing to Donnie. Mikey's beady eyes look over to Donnie and he laughs poking Donnie's face.

"He's a flower!"

"What about Raph?" I smirk.

"He's a pink teddy bear with a heart eyes!"

"What!?" Raph growls.

"What about me?" I point to myself.

"You..." Mikey seemed to think for a minute. "You're my lovely toilet bride in a wedding dress!"

"WHAT!?" I fell off the couch my leg twitching.

"Oh dude," Raph laughs holding his stomach. "I'm going to always remember that one Leo." He starts laughing and Mikey suddenly starts snoring loudly.

"Dude, he's asleep already?" I get back up.

"That's another effect of the pain meds," Donnie just grins.

"So, what do we do? Just leave him here to sleep?" Raph asks.

"I guess, but we have to keep an on eye him."

"I can't believe you're a toilet bride Leo," Raph smirks wickedly.

"I am not!" I glared at Raph.

"Sure are Leo, Mikey said so."

"I am not! I should've never asked him what I was," I mutter.

"Already too late bro, he called you a toilet bride!"

"Stop it!"

"Guys you'll wake Mikey up!" Donnie hissed.

"He's sleeping like the dead right now Don," Raph says. He pokes Mikey's neck and tickles him, however, Mikey didn't even wake or make a giggling sound.

"Well, he'll be normal soon, as normal as Mikey can get," Donnie smiles. "We all have a crazy baby brother don't we?"

"Sure do Don," I say.

"Uhuh," Raph nods.

"I kind of like how crazy he is," Donnie comments.

"I think we all do."

"I hope he never changes," Donnie sighs. He puts an arm around Mikey's sleeping form.

"I don't think that he'll ever change Donnie," Raph grins.

"I hope that he won't," I smile. "We love him just the way he is right guys?"

"Of course we do Leo," Donnie and Raph both say at the same time.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

 **I just thought of doing something funny. Oh my gosh! I was totally freaking laughing when Mikey said that Leo was his toilet bride! So hilarious! I can't stop laughing everytime I read that. Anyway guys, there will only be two more chapters left of this story. I have a great bro fluff ending in mind! Gotta work on that! Next time dudes! STAY AWESOME!**


	15. Chapter 15: A Brother Always Endangered

**Hey there guys! There is one more chapter left after this one. For this chapter I just decided to add a little bit of regular Tmnt 2012... Anyway have fun! I really gotta appreciate those nice reviews and comments. Thanks a lot people! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

It has been a week and I was able to go on patrol again.. Donnie did have to take the stitches out of my foot and I kept screaming like I was getting shot. Donnie says that it's healing nicely and that the scar would fade and disappear like it wasn't there anymore. Which was good, cause I didn't want an angry rash on my foot. Cause that would change how I called myself the cute one. Things were actually settling up nice.

We were out on patrol and it was boooooring, there was no activity occurring. I turned to Leo who was just looking down at the streets waiting for something to happen. A thought came to my mind and I smirked.

I still remembered how I acted when Don first put me on those pain meds when I woke up from surgery.

 _Haha, this was gonna be fun..._

I had a stupid wicked grin plastered on my face.

"Hey Leo?" He turns his head and the leader in blue focused his attention on me. "Or should I say... toilet bride?" I snickered.

"MIKEY!" His cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"Oh you crack myself up Fearless!" Raph laughs like crazy and I grin at him.

"How can you still remember that Mikey?"

"I just remember everything!" I turned to a laughing Raph. "And that part when I called you a pink teddy bear with heart eyes!" Raph stops laughing and starts fuming. "That totally suits you Raph! Hahaha!"

"Come here you!" Raph pounces on me and locks me in a choke hold.

"Ahh! Leo help!" I fuss against Raph.

"I'm good Mikey. Besides, what can a toilet bride even do?"

"NO!"

"Say it!"

"Raph is all wise and powerful," I blubbered and my eyes widen as he licks his tongue. "NO! Uncle! Uncle!"

"I don't see you tapping out!"

"Raph!" We both turned to Leo. His face had panic in it.

"What Fearless? You afraid that I'm gonna kill Mikey? I won't actually do that bro."

"No, it's not that," Leo points behind us.

"It's the Foot!" Donnie says gallantly.

"Finally! Some action!" Raph drops me and twirls his sais.

"What do we have here?" I freeze and pull out my chucks.

Two other forms appeared or you'd say two mutants.

"Look it's Fishface and Rahzar!" I smirk.

"That name is an insult!" Fishface points one webbed finger at me. "And for that I will poison you!" He leaps forward his mouth open wide and ready to bite me.

"You ain't bitin' anyone!" Raph kicks Fishface and they're both dueling.

I dodged a swipe from Rahzar's claws and slam my chucks on his snout. He growls, I've must've made him more angry.

Leo and Donnie are fighting the mass amount of Foot ninjas, so Rahzar was intent and focused on me.

Somehow, I was beating Rahzar. I had slammed him into a brick wall and I flinched at the sound of a crunching noise. Blood was pooling out of Rahzar's nose and snout.

"Pathetic turtle freak!" Rahzar howled. His claw slashed across my arm and I yelped loudly in pain.

The next thing I know is that Rahzar has me by the throat and he just held me up. I struggled trying to move his claw squeezing tightly on my throat.

"Get away from my brother!" I see Leo kick Rahzar and I fell down gasping for air and coughing.

Suddenly, all three of my bros gang up on Rahzar with fits of rage. It came to the point where Rahzar was bleeding more and fled with the Foot ninjas and with Fishface.

 _Woah... it's like how angry they were when they saw me get attacked by that albino croc..._

"You okay Mikey?" Donnie fusses over to me and examines the slash bleeding on my arm. Though, it wasn't actually too bad. I mean, I had suffered a lot worst with that croc incident.

My bros all looked panicked like my heart had stopped or something.

"Woah dudes, it's just a cut," I glance at Donnie as he pulls out a gauze from his belt and wraps up my arm nicely.

"We don't like you getting hurt Mikey," Raph says.

"Yeah, cause it seems like you're the brother that's always endangered," Leo puts a hand on my knee pad.

"Endangered? What? But, it's not like this cut will kill me," I say with uttered confusion.

"That's true, this cut won't endanger you," Donnie says.

"Mikey," Leo squeezes my knee trying to get my attention on him again. I turned from Don to Leo's face. "Let me tell you something okay?"

"Okay," I nod.

 _What does Leo have to say anyway?_

* * *

 **So sorry to end it like that... don't blame me...*hides in the corner* I know that many of you hate cliff hangers but, I wanted to save all the bro fluff for the ending. Which is quite a lot of it! I wanted to save the best for the last. Please don't hit me... Thanks a lot for those great reviews, comments and feedbacks!**


	16. Chapter 16: True Bros Forever in Heart

**Well... this it. The last chapter for this story. So sad huh? Well, don't forget to look out for my other stories!**

 **T** **his last chapter will have a lot of bro fluff, and of course... Mikey will also be singing... it's really cute. You might just die from the fluff, love and cuteness here. Especially from Mikey... For this chapter I added a little bit of tmnt 2003, especially what Leo has to say, ( it' s the second sentence) also there is a saying from Mikey in tmnt 2012 that I used here and of course some of the words that Mikey sings are from other songs, like Shell Shock, Count on me by Bruno Mars. Well, I kind put it into my own way.**

 **I just want to thank all of my reviewers;**

 **Special thanks to PhGim7, Samiam2468, leggo lover 99, DonatellaRaphie, and Bookworm563 for all of your constant reviews!**

 **And of course also to all those guest and other reviewers! You guys all were awesome! All of my readers really deserve some pizza and ice cream! Especially with all the turtles! That would be FREAKING AWESOME!**

 **STAY RADICALLY AWESOME EVERYONE!**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

Leo's eyes suddenly turned serious and I just blinked.

"If one of us is endangered, we're all endangered. If one of us goes down, we all go down. Besides," Leo grins. "If the heart is endangered the whole body is endangered."

"The heart? That's me right?" I ask.

"Yeah Mikey, you're the heart of the family," Raph gives me a noogie. I laugh trying to shove him away.

"Our baby brother," Donnie grins.

"Besides," I look up at my bros with a smile. "The heart is a soft muscle man." I held my hand out and clenched it. "Squish."

Leo laughs and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah Mikey, that's why you're so precious."

"And it's something that we need to protect," Raph also puts an arm around my shoulders over Leo's.

"Never change who you are Mikey," Donnie says.

"I'll always be the cute heart no matter what!" I grinned with an adorable smile my eyes glinting with excitement. My bros all chuckled and grinned.

"Come on, let's go home ninjas," Leo says.

"Hey dudes?" I grinned as we started to walk back.

"What?" They all said at the same time.

"Thanks for always being by my side when I was down dudes. You always help me no matter what. You know what's so cool? I'm the luckiest turtle in the whole wide world to have brothers that are always with me every step with the way. They look after me, they protect me when I'm endangered and they love me. You know what dudes? We were always meant to be brothers, we were meant to look over what we only have of each other dudes. We only need other in this life, and that's enough for us," I kept grinning a loving glint in my baby blue eyes.

"We're all true bros and I couldn't ask for any better older brothers than you guys. You're all I could ever ask for. I love you dudes," I looked at my bros to see them... crying?

"Dude Mikey, you made us cry," Raph wiped his tears.

"That was so amazing and wonderful Mikey," Donnie uses the back of his hand to wipe his tears.

"You're not all sad are you dudes?" I ask.

"No Mikey," Leo smiles through his glinting tears. "These are all happy tears. What could we do without you?"

"Nothing!" I grin wickedly. "Without me you'd all be turtle zombies without brains!" I laugh.

"We would be zombies?" Leo quirks an eye ridge and he gently squeezed his arm tighter around my shoulder.

"Yeah! Donnie would be a brainiac zombie. Leo you'd be a ninja zombie, and Raph!" I turn my head to the right. I could see him gulp nervously.

"He would be a red zombie with all his anger problems. His eyes would always be popping out and he would be grouchy all the time!"

"Hey!" Raph scowls. Leo and Donnie both laugh.

"That totally suits you Raph," Leo smirks at him. Raph just pouts angrily.

"What about you Mikey?" Donnie asks. "What kind of zombie would you be?"

"I'm too innocent and cute to be a zombie!"

"Of course Mikey," Donnie rolled his eyes playfully and grinned.

"Well, it's good that you're in our family or we'd be zombies without this little ball of energy," Leo leans his head against mine.

I nuzzle my head against his for a moment.

"I'm the life saver!" I grin raising a fist to the air. We all let go so we could climb down the manhole cover to the sewers. "I've got my brothers with me!" I say in a sing song voice.

My bros just smiled and we kept walking with all of our arms around each other and we kept walking on.

"We all ever had," I start singing. "We all ever need... I'm pulling up slow with my bros on my side. They protect me, like a turtle shell. I know they got my back. We're true bros, that's a fact. City on my back, brothers by side. I couldn't ask for more!"... "They're always there when I'm down. They never give up, try to liven me up! Live or die man, we need each other. True bros looks after each other. Family ain't nothin' strong as that. I'd come back for my bros from death and back." I move out from my brothers shoulder hugs.

"When one's endangered we all help around. We look for each other that's what true bros do." I raise my hands in the air. "Me and my bros come together for the dough. We all trying to get some cheddar!" I laugh as Raph rubs my head.

"We all staying together!" I feel arms around my shoulders again. "My bros are my heroes! They care about me since I'm the little cute one here!" I put on my cute puppy dog eyes.

"I've got my brothers with me!" I move away from the hug and twirled like a ballerina.

My singing may be bad, but that didn't stop me.

"My bros care about me! They'd take the whole world down!" I ducked as Raph tried to tackle me and laughed.

"They'll sail the world if I'm lost in the sea!" My eyes met Leo's and he just grins at me. Leo's eyes were dark midnight blue just like the sea...

"They'll be the light to guide me when I can't see!" I actually cover my eyes and pretend to fall and I feel Raph catch me and kind of guide me.

I still had my eyes closed and felt all of my bros arms on me and guide me while walking.

"I can count on them like a 1, 2, 3! They'll be there!" I open my eyes and my bros let go of me.

"And they know when I'm needed. I can count on them! Cause that's what true bros are supposed to do! AWWW YEAH!" My bros couldn't all stop grinning at me.

I kept twirling and dancing randomly making my bros snicker.

"When I ever forget how much I mean to my bros, they'll be there to remind me..."

"We love you Mikey," Leo smiles.

I just grinned and went back to singing.

"Cause that's what true bros are supposed to do! AWW YEAH!" I lightly grasped Raph's arm and nuzzled my head against it.

I laugh as Raph tries to shove my face away.

I move away and did a back flip in front of my bros.

"I've got my brothers with me!" I smirked smugly and stuck my tongue out at them.

Then, I prepared to use my voice in the highest pitch like a girl.

"We'll always be true bros by the heart!" I sang the last part as much as beautifully as I could. Then, I let out a huge breath. I could hear more sniffling.

"Why'd you have to make us cry again?" Raph tries to hide his face.

"Sorry dudes."

"That was so beautiful little brother," Leo hugged me, wiping his happy tears.

"Yeah Mikey," Donnie supported himself on the sewer wall.

"I love you dudes with all my heart. We'll always be true bros in the heart." I grinned a shining and loving glint in my eyes.

There was the sound of sniffling again.

"Stop makin' us cry!" Raph tackled me and I laughed as we crashed to the ground.

I slipped out from underneath him and smirked wickedly at my bros. "Hey dudes, I'll beat ya all to the lair and eat that last container of strawberry ice cream!"

"No way!" My bros all growled and their eyes narrowed.

"1,2,3 GO!" I said really fast and sprinted down the sewer tunnel as fast as I could.

"HEY! NO FAIR!"

"HAHAHA!" I laughed. "That ice cream is mine!"

"Oh no you don't!" Leo sprints faster.

"HEY! NO! The ice cream is only mine!" I screamed.

"I don't see you trying!"

"NO!"

"Come and get me!"

And if you were to go down into the sewers you'd hear the sound of teenage boys screaming and laughing...

* * *

 **That's all folks. I hope that's a good ending! Remember to check out my other stories! I LOVE YA ALL! ( geez right huh?) I hope that you enjoyed this story as much as I did! Until my next stories my good readers! :)**

 _ **Laughter is not at all a bad beginning for a friendship, and it is far the best ending for one...**_


End file.
